Snow Baby
by monae31891
Summary: On snowy day kagome gets saved, saves a village, and finds something but before that fought a battle that hurt the most ; read to find out the rest
1. Chapter 1

Snow Baby

On a very snowy day, kagome was climbling out the well with her backpack dressed in snowboots, thick weather jacket, and long black pants the ends of it inside her boots. Once out of the well kagome started walking toward Kaede village she got to the village only to find it being destroyed by fire breathing dragons and lepoard demons. The dragons had two heads with black scales all over their body, a long fire red tail, and blood dripping from their mouth. The lepoard demons had two black stripes on the cheeks and wrists and firey red hair, sharp claws digging into human flesh and fangs eating out their heart. Huts were on fire, people were dead or close to it, some were being eaten and others being raped then killed right in front of their children. Kagome decided she had seen enough and immediately dropped her backpack and drew her bow and arrow only to be knocked down by shippo whom was running from one of the lepoard demons. Kagome shook her head then looked to see what knocked her down seeing shippo she gathered him up in her arms then ran to the nearest tree. She put him down then placed a barrier around him running back to the battle.

Once again Kagome drew her bow and arrow shoting her sacred arrow at the demons it purified five out of the seven lepoards. She drew her arrow again only to be tackled by the lepoards. She struggled against them finally seceeding in getting them off. She quickly formed energy balls in her hand and threw them at the demons purifying them on contact. Kagome knew she would be no match for the twin dragons that looked similar to sesshomaru's dragon so instead she screamed "Inuyasha Help Anyone Help" but remember inuyasha and her friends except for shippo had all died in the final battle with naraku . Flashback: Final Battle, Kagome watched as all her friends were slaughtered by inuyasha as his beast took over too blinded by vengenace he couldn't tell his allies from his enemies. Right before his eyes he was shot through the back by Kikyo arrow and she carried him to hell with her. So broken hearted over everyone's death Kagome called upon the power of the jewel killing everyone but her allies who still lived. The jewel was whole again kagome placed in near her heart and it flew inside her body to be safe forever. Flashback soon as those words left her mouth the dragons attention was on her they quickly charged. Kagome scared beyoung belief, heart racing, head pounding screamed for the one person who had tired to kill her several times not believing what she was about to do yelled"SESSHOMARU". A flash of white went back kagome's eyes as the dragon was sliced in half in a clean sweep. The villagers thanked Kagome and Sesshomaru for saving them and started putting the dead in graves and taking in orphaned children. Sesshomaru formed his cloud turing to leave only to hear a "thank you " from kagome. He simply "Hm" then flew out of sight. Kagome took the barrier off of shippo then went to heal the sick and injured before leaving on her way.

Once she helped everyone she could she took shippo by the hand and started toward making a new life with her son. Shippo and Kagome had been walking for five straight hours when they heard a strangled cry. Walking toward the sound laying naked in the snow was a red faced, teary eyed, baby girl with small claws and fangs, two blue stripes on each cheek, wrist, ankle, waist, thighs, pointed ears, and a mess of dark curly black hair. She immediately stopped crying sensing someone approaching and open her sky blue eyes and looked at kagome. She started waving her hands back and forth wanting to be picked up. Kagome picked her up then wrapped her in a thick multi layer blanket holding her close the baby yawned and went right to sleep feeling safe in her arms.

Not knowing how to take care of a baby Kagome took shippo hand and started walking them towards the well. After two days with no rest they got to the well, Kagome jumped in with shippo and the baby in securely in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Baby part 2

Kagome climbed out the well children in tow and walked to her house. Once inside her home, she collapsed tired and sleepy. Kagome's mom walked in soon after with her son and father. She almost tripped over kagome then looked down dropping her grocery and called 911. The ambulance came and kagome and the children were rushed to the hostipal. Kagome's family sat in the waiting room for three hours before the doctor came. "Are you Kagome mother" Yes"Your daughter and the children are fine they are simply exhausted just need rest and plenty of liquids. " Kagome's mother Saje grew confused when the doctor said children so she asked could they see them. The doctor allowed them in and Saje saw a fox demon and inu baby girl in her daughters arms. She recognized the fox demon as Shippo but who was the other child. The next day Kagome waked up to find herself in a hostipal, she looked at the children to make sure they're safe then heard someone speak. Saje said "Good afternoon honey the doctor said you could come home today we'll talk about the children later. " They put kagome in a wheelchair and wheeled her to the car while placing her and the children in the backseat the children woke up. The baby started crying which made shippo cry. They was okay once they got to Kagome's house.

Kagome feed the baby girl mash potatoes and small bits of chicken and gave shippo a plate of green beans, pears, and raw meat . They ate all their food happily. While looking at the baby in her arms she said well I might as well name you it looks like im keeping you."I shall name you Snow"

Its been two years since kagome named the baby Snow. Snow is having her 2nd birthday at the zoo with all her animal friends and big brother Shippo. Shippo is 8 summers old and happy to look out for his little sister.

At the zoo The children are having the time of their lives petting animals and watching them perform when a storm appears out of nowhere. In the storm was a person cloaked in all black looking like death itself. It flew right to kagome and the children stopping in front of her then spoke "You must go back to the past your destiny awakes you"Go Now. Then as if nothing had happen he disappeared taking the storm with him and everyone went back to what they were doing. Kagome immediately grabbed the children once hearing this and went home. She packed her and the pups clothes and other stuff they would need told her mother bye and jumped in the well shippo in one arm, snow in the other.

They got back to the other time. They started climbing the ladder when someone in white jumped down and gathered them up and out of the well. They landed on the ground and looked to see none other than sesshomaru. He turned and told them to follow. Kagome,Shippo, and Snow followed Sesshomaru to a forest where on the ground lay a sick rin. Kagome quickly went to work on healing Rin after five hours Rin fever had broke and she was resting calmly.

In exchange for saving Rin, Sesshomaru offered Kagome and her pups to stay at his castle anytime and free to roam his lands. Kagome took his offer and her and the pups stayed at Sesshomaru castle .


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Baby part 3

3 years has was morning , Kagome had decided it was time to leave his home and be on their way when the lord of the north, south, and east came. They walked to the sesshomaru study for a meeting. Kagome could hear the lords telling sesshomaru it is time for him to take a mate. Snow is now five years old and sees Sesshomaru as her father so she wanted attention. Snow ran into Sesshomaru study unannounced and said "Father" and was about to run to him when she saw the other youkai lords. She quietly said "Sorry Father" and turned to run out of the study only to be grabbed by Lord of North. He said "what is this a pitful excuse for a demon a scared little girl do you want your momma". Sesshomaru was about to speak when Kagome came in with eyes as golden as the sun "Put my pup down or you will die"She let her power rise to where it had all the demon lords shiveling in pain. Lord of North dropped Snow only to be held by his throat by Sesshomaru"Touch my pup again and she wont be the only one you will have to worry about" Its been three months since the meeting in Sesshomaru study. Kagome and Sesshomaru are now mated. Who would have thought a little bit of snow could bring them together.


End file.
